


Her Favourite Patron

by HUNTER29



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bar Tab, Creampie, Debt, Different Form Of Payment, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Tifa had a lot of regulars at 7th Heaven, some she preferred over others. There was a reason why you was her favourite out of all of them, even if you did tally up a large debt.





	Her Favourite Patron

It was a typical night at the pub known as the 7th Heaven. Tifa was behind the bar counter wiping down the surface as she watched over her establishment, she watched like a hawk over the behaviour of all her patrons to make sure they remained civil.

Of course the place was rowdy and Tifa had to throw out a couple of asshats who either flirted with her and made lewd comments of what they'd do with her, or they just started fights with each other. Best case scenario, Tifa told them to leave and they. Fun case, she got to kick their asses.

Nothing established one's dominance unlike beaten it into people.

Tifa's eyes traversed the establishment filled with drunkards before the door opened, eyes turning to see the new arrival and Tifa smiled.

She gave her usual greeting as she would to all customers but she doesn't give everyone that same smile she did for you just now, such was the benefits of knowing her for so long and being such good friends.

Tifa greeted you and asked what it would be as you sat down.

"Hey, Tifa, the usual if you don't mind" you replied and she nodded before pouring you a drink of her strongest and set it down before you.

The two of you got talking as Tifa cleaned the bar and some glasses whilst you sat and had your drink. The conversation going on as you went through a few drinks, but due to your high tolerance you remained sober. Your conversation going over what the two you have been up to, you returning from a job that had you hunting some dangerous beasts for a large reward.

The usual between the two of you whenever you visited 7th Heaven.

But then Tifa's troubles returned as a small group of hammered patrons stumbled over and started slurring lewd remarks about the bar maiden, saying that she should go with them for a "fun time". 

Of course Tifa refused this offer and kindly asked the group to leave.

"Oh come on, baby, you just need some good dick in you, we can give it to you" one of the drunk morons insisted and Tifa was ready to kick some ass to reestablish that she was the one in charge.

But you cut in first.

"She said no, now beat it" you said whilst looking to Tifa with a nod that said you had this handled so she could sit back.

One of the guys started slurring threats as he got in your face and asked what you was going to do if they didn't leave.

"We'd make you watch as we fuck her into a begging slut" the guy spat before having a fist meet his face which knocked him into his group.

"I just wanted to drink" you complained as you got to your feet before quickly wiping the floor with the drunk bufoons and dragging them to the door where you tossed them out, dusting your hands as you told them to stay before turning back to see everyone looking to you.

Ignoring the stares, you headed back to the counter where Tifa said she could have handled the guys and you chuckled and replied that you knew that but figured she'd just enjoy the show.

Tifa nodded before calling out to the remaining patrons that it was closing time.

Groans filled the establishment as everyone got up to leave, you doing so but Tifa placed her hand on your chest and said for to sit down. She wanted to chat a little longer seeing you had been away for quite a bit on your job. It would be nice to catch up a little more.

After locking up the place, Tifa sat herself to your side where the two of you continued to talk for a bit whilst she poured you a few more drinks. She even allowed herself to indulge in some beverages as you both caught up.

Eventually though came the point where it was time to pay the tab and you went to pay as much as you thought it was but you forgot the tab that yiu had built up in the previous visits.

"You said you'd pay me after your next job" Tifa reminded you as she stated the tab which was triple what you had that night.

You obviously didn't have that much and Tifa asked why you couldn't pay seeing the job you said you took up should have at least enough for your bar tab.

"Well, you see the things is, I was meant to get payed more but I did cause a substantial amount of damage that they took reparations from my reward" you said and Tifa face palmed at your reasoning, she didn't believe you to be lying as she knew you could be reckless at times.

You did destroy her bar a few times in the past.

"Well friend or not, you ain't leaving until I get compensated" Tifa said standing up before you with her arms akimbo and a smirk.

"you're going to make me work here for a month aren't you?" You asked as that was what Tifa did the last time you failed to pay your tab, but this time she had something different in kind as she leaned herself forward to you with a smirk still on her lips.

She shook her head to your belief, stating she had something different in mind.

You asked what that was and found yourself surprised by Tifa straddling your lap, arms draping over your shoulders as she ground down against you.

"Well running a place like this is a tough job, guys flirting with me and me having to beat the crap out of them and those who start fights, it's a little stressful" she said before leaning closer to you so you could feel her breath as she pulled your hands to hold her by the waist before wrapping hers around your shoulders again.

"Those guys before may have been onto something about me wanting to fuck, but I wouldn't do it with just anybody, so how about you settle your little debt by fucking me?" Tifa asked in a whisper to your ear. 

Her hips ground down into your lap as she felt you getting hard, her smirk remaining as she stared at you with her reddish brown eyes and awaiting your response.

You said that you thought she had some hard labour in mind to pay your dues to whcih Tifa said that she was difficult to truly satisfy, so there was your hard labour. Even if it didn't sound to bad so you was happy to accept the "consequences" of building up such a large debt.

Tifa smiled with a nod before dismounting your lap and sinking to her knees where she unfastened your pants, pulling them down to free your erect cock that stood tall.

The barmaid was surprised at your cock size but she did seem pleased, you may have what it takes to satisfy her.

You then watched as Tifa pulled her top up to free the marvellous rack that she boasted, the breasts that had caught the eyes of many patrons she's served drinks to. Men savouring every second when she leans forward to place the drinks down as they got to see her bust bounce a little due to her frequently forgoing a bra. She never did this to intentionally draw eyes but instead found the lack of restriction to her chest giving more freedom and air.

Tifa cupped her breasts together around your cock, the tip still protruding even from her bountiful cup size. Tifa looked to you with a smile before wrapping her lips around the tip of your shaft as she massaged her tits along your length.

You felt like this was more a special service she was giving yiu rather than yiu paying your dues. When Tifa said you had to satisfy her, the first thing that didn't come to mind was giving you a titfuck but the hell if you was complaining about it. Her breasts were so soft as the were pressed to your shaft and her lips suckling on your tip must felt amazing.

"How is this me servicing you?" You asked and Tifa lifted her mouth back to say that she wanted to make sure you wasn't a quick shot.

She wouldn't be satisfied if you busted a nut inside her the second she took you into. Tifa wasn't a stranger to sex as she has had some experience in the past, but those guys finished long before she did and that only added to accumulated sexual frustration.

She wanted a cock that would hit her deepest parts sure, but she wanted one taht she could ride many pent up orgasms.

The fact yiu hadn't cum from her tits after five seconds was indeed a promising sign so she continued to massage her breast along your shaft, her lips suckling on the tip as she stared up into yours eyes to see your reaction to her actions.

You was still well composed. Your eyes shut as you enjoyed the feeling of Tifa applying sexual attention to you but you showed no sign of cummimg soon and that pleased Tifa, you wasn't a quick shot so that was a good sign. She just continued where she was to continue her test of sorts.

"Mmm, you are really big, definitely bigger than the other guys" she commented, that being true but she also wanted to see if dirty talk got you going.

You remained composed.

"Well you're doing an amazing job, though I do feel like I should be pleasing you if this is to settle my debt" you said and Tifa smirked with a small laugh.

"Oh believe me, I intend to get my compensation" she said before again sucking on the tip of your cock as she massaged it between her breasts and you just relished in the pleasurable feeling of her fleshy mounds smushed against your shaft and the way her tongue swirled over your tip.

Then her chest retreated back as Tifa's hands pressed to your thighs as she bobbed her head fully along your cock, her lips gliding along the engoreged appendage that stuffed her mouth. Her voice moaning around it as she felt the burning sensation of arousal between her legs.

She wanted you to fuck her so badly but she still and to see how long you would last.

Then your hands reached into her dark brown hair, Tifa's eyes widening as she felt you thrust into her mouth. Your sudden aggressiveness making her even wetter and so she reached a hand up her miniskirt and into her panties where she started to tend to her needs.

"Mmm mmm mmm guhk guhk mmm guhk"

The sloppy noises filled the pub as Tifa had started to deep throat your cock, your hands may have been in control manually but she was forcing your shaft deeper into her mouth as her fingers dug into her dripping snatch.

"Tifa" you suddenly groaned and her eyes widened as her cheeks puffed from the copious amount of cum that you released.

Tifa struggled a little as she gulped down your load, not being held by you,as your hands were merely stationed on her head with no force. She was taking it all herself as her gaze stared upwards at yiu before her head pulled back as she gasped.

Give gave praise for how long you lasted as most men would have came after a few seconds with their dicks between her tits never mind the blowjob.

"Are you ok, Tifa? You seemed to force yourself there" you inquired but the barmaid assured she was fine, standing to ehr feet before reaching up her miniskirt and keeping her panties pulled aside as she mounted your lap again.

Your drool coated cock prodding her moist pussy as Tifa's red eyes looked into yours.

It was time to settle your debt to her.

You took a hold of Tifa by her hips and brought her down onto your cock, her head falling back with a shrill gasp as she was impaled on such a thick shaft. As she said, you was bigger than other men by sight alone but she didn't expect to feel stuffed from the penetration alone.

But Tifa was strong so composed herself and gripped your shoulders, her breathing regulated as she looked to you.

Her nod was the signal and so you started to slowly thrust upwards into Tifa as she gyrated her hips in your lap, feeling you stretching her out as you moved inside of her so she leaned her head onto your shoudler to keep herself steady,

Moans quickly started to leak from her lips, soft sounds of pleasure as you started off gentle. That being something other men didn't do, the other men whom Tifa has slept with before each went wild at their chance of fucking her very much fuckable body. They wasted their energy quick but yiu seemed more reserved.

Tifa actually felt bad for comparing you to the others, she shouldn't be thinking of those times when she had you inside her.

But you bright her focus back to the situation at hand as you slowly developed a pace to your thrusts, Tifa's moans being accompanied by soft gasps as she felt you push into her soaked pussy before you even started groping her chest and her hips started to ride your lap a little more.

Rising and falling, up and down she moved as you pushed into her deep, you was so fucking big and Tifa felt the fire between her legs getting even hotter.

She was the one who got wild first.

Hands gripping your shoulders tight with her deceptive strength as she rolled back and forth in your lap whilst also bouncing to your thrusts. Her breasts bouncing as she rode you with ehr moans filling her pub as your cock pushed against the right spots to truly make her feel good.

"Yes, oh fuck yes! Ah fuck me, more!" She moaned before gasping as your hands both returned to her waist where you took manual control of Tifa's bouncing.

Her eyes widened at how you handled her, lifting her high before crashing her back down onto you so you impaled ehr deep and she howled with pleasure as she clung onto you. Hips bucking in your lap as she told you not to stop before clenching her thighs against you as she reached an orgasm.

Tifa doesn't usually cum first, it should have been a little embarrassing on how fast she came but she only grinned as it felt so fucking good.

Your hands clapped down onto Tifa's ass as her miniskirt rode up a little as she rode you.

You pushed up deep into her gripping pussy as Tifa moaned loudly, never has she felt such pleasure from being fucked and so she savoured every second of the feeling.

"Keep going, don't stop! You have a debt to pay so pay it by fucking me!" She demanded with vulgarities spilling from her mouth, her lewd requests being happily tended to as you kept fucking Tifa with her cunt clenching tight around you as you made her cum again.

Her head fell upon your shoulders as she gasped before you hiked her up into the air and sat her on the stool where you was seated.

Her legs wrapped around you to keep you close as you fucked Tifa hard and fast whilst only just starting to approach your first orgasm from being inside her. You let Tifa know of your coming release and she told you to do it inside of her, sometime you complied with and pushed deep before letting loose.

Tifa's eyes glazed a little from the thick load you pumped into her and her breaths hitched, gasps of air leaving her lips as she tried to compose herself before you pulled out.

She leaked your load and her juices onto the bar stool but she didn't care as she could easily clean it.

She was more bothered by the emptiness she felt from you not being inside her but you took care of that by pulling Tifa to her feet and bending her over the counter and penetrating her again.

You started up again without hesitation, hips clapping against her ass as her skirt rode up again. Hands pulling Tifa back to each thrust so you pushed deeper into her cunt as she leaned over her counter, braced against the surface as her legs felt a little weak from you roughness.

But she wasn't disliking it.

Tifa instead moaned for more, lifting her head to stare back at you as she spoke. Voice shaky as she begged for you to fuck her even more before she threw her head back with a shout as you started to really plow her.

During the haze of bliss Tifa looked back on your friendship. You two knew each other for years and you used to be a pretty scrawny kid. But here you was fucking her into orgasmic bliss as she howled in yet another orgasm from your relentless pounding.

Tifa was definitely happy that she kept contact with you as you grew up. Had you parted ways like most of her other friends she would have never felt your cock inside of her.

"You're so good" she moaned as you leaned against her back, asking if you was doing well to pay off your debt which made Tifa laugh.

"You're doing great, but don't stop now" she breathed before gasping as your lips planted onto her lips.

Tifa didn't dislike the kiss, instead leaning in as you fucked her over the counter where she serves drinks. You was fucking her to settle a debt but other motivations came to light as your lips danced with Tifa's.

You loved her, she was an incredible person. She had this attitude that said not to fuck with her (thoigh you technically was), she had strength to back up the fact she wasn't to be taken lightly and damn she had a nice body. But more importantly you two had been good friends for years.

You loved Tifa and with the way she was reciprocating your kiss, it was evident she shared at least some of those feelings.

Your tongues danced as you fucked her before you plunged deep and let loose another load into her, Tifa's breaths ragged as her face was flushed red with bliss that could maybe mistaken for a drunken blush.

She was well fucked but you still felt you had more to repay.

You again pulled out of Tifa to make her face you again, lifting her up onto your cock again as she pulled you into another kiss as you moved her over to one of the tables.

The buxom brawler was laid on her back, her legs pulled up over your shoulders as you started thrusting again.

Tifa's hands gripped the sides of the table which even scraped against the floor a little from the intensity of your thrusts, and she loved it.

Oh fuck did she feel good, her pleasure senses were through the roof as you was hitting all the right spots, your hand groping her chest again as you fucked Tifa raw. She knew she would be sore in the morning but the hell if she cared, she just wanted your cock and you was happy to give it to her.

"Fuck, keep going, keep going, ah yes, I love it, I love you, I love you!" She shouted before finding your lips on hers again and, though sloppily due to how you fucked her, Tifa returned it. She cupped your face as your lips danced with your tongues fighting before you slowed your thrusts.

Your eyes stared into hers as you parted the kiss, Tifa asking what you slowed down for before getting the reply of your hands gripping her hips and yours driving forward.

"Fuck!!!" She shouted as her legs kicked out from the intense thrust, then another and another which brought the same response from Tifa as she grinned.

She came again and again as you hit the weakest spot in her body.

Her seventh orgasm hit and she felt like she was in heaven. 

"Tifa" you grunted and she looked to yiu before having your lips on hers again as you gave a final thrust.

This was the thickest load yet, the viscous and copious amount of cum that you filled her with triggered the final orgasm that Tifa could physically take

Her vision was hazy as you pulled out, your load leaking from her again and dripping off the side of the table to surely make a mess that would be a pain to clean up but Tifa didn't care.

You definitely payed your dues with that.

It took Tifa a minute or two for her vision alone to clear up, she was still panting with her chest heaving before she pushed up on her elbows to look at you.

You was still hard.

A smirk turned back up on Tifa's lips as she got onto shaky legs and staggered forward before getting onto her knees and engulfing your cock into her mouth again.

Your hand on her hair as she blew you once more, her breast coming into play again as she massaged your cock between them. 

"Cum on me, cum on my face" she breathed as she worked your sensitive cock to release and Tifa grinned as you shot your load over her, not caring how quickly you finished that time. She just let the warmth of your load cover her before standing up with her cum covered body.

"You definitely payed your debt" she said as she wiped herself down before looking at the mess the two of you made.

Tifa looked to you and said she would handle the mess so you didn't have to worry about that before she said that whenever you visit the establishment again you didn't have to pay money at the end.

"Just fuck me like that every time and we're good" she said and that was certainly a fine deal for you.

You saying that you would definitely keep that in mind.

Tifa nodded before leaning to kiss your cheek, whispering for you to not be a stranger as often and you replied that you would be her regular even more than usual.

You then headed to the door and waved goodbye to Tifa before leaving as she got to work with cleaning up the mess made by the rough fuck between you, she was looking forward to your patronage again.

Indeed the two of you kept your little deal going. Every time you visited 7th Heaven you stayed after closing time, fucking Tifa against any surface available. sometimes the two of you would even have a quickie in the back during opening times, Tifa covering her mouth to muffle her moans as you fucked her. 

She made sure to take you to a spot where she could see the bar but the two of you couldn't be seen, she didn't want people sneaking free drinks.

Overall it was indeed a mutually beneficial arrangements, you got drinks without having to cough up the cash, Tifa wouldn't be so pent up again. But most importantly, the sex was fucking amazing.

You really was Tifa's favourite patron.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests to discuss.


End file.
